


Eight Year Itch

by Noctis (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Noctis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was in response to a challenge on a now-defunct HP community.  The drabble had to be exactly 100 words long and contain an element of sexual suggestion which was quite a challenge!</p><p>Originally posted on ff.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/3048144/1/</p><p>On posting this, I discovered that AO3 doesn't count hyphenated words as a single word, which is why it's reporting 104 words instead of 100.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Year Itch

At a Ministry ball, the fifth anniversary of Voldemort's defeat, two ex-classmates with too much wine stole off into the Ministry's bowels to some broom closet.

Neither were with their dates.

First he was against the wall, she with her mouth on him. Then she was against the wall, his hand rubbing parts beneath her gown.

An eight-year-old itch scratched, they slumped down amidst the brooms and buckets. Michael Corner tasted his handiwork from his fingertips. "Was I better than Harry?"

Ginny smirked and licked away the traces of his pleasure from her lips. "Was I better than Cho?"

They exited without answering either.


End file.
